The Fractured Sky
| released = November 2008 | reprinted = | type = Novel | binding = Mass Market Papersback | pages = 312 | isbn10 = 0786948078 | isbn13 = 978-0-7869-4807-9 | series = The Empyrean Odyssey | preceded_by = The Gossamer Plain | followed_by = The Crystal Mountain | source = }} The Fractured Sky is the second book in The Empyrean Odyssey trilogy by Thomas M. Reid. Summary Having successfully reached the House of the Triad by deceiving Kaanyr Vhok, the Cyricist priest Zasian Menz possesses the body of the storm dragon Tekthyrios and heads for the magical waters of the Lifespring. Along the way, Myshik Morueme, who had been following Zasian and Vhok, passes through the portal in the dragon's stomach and agrees to serve Tekthyrios, not knowing it is fact one of the men he is hunting. Meanwhile, the astral deva Tauran convinces Vhok to agree to go under geas to help him stop Zasian in exchange for Vhok being allowed to bathe in the Lifespring, his goal all along. Aliisza joins Tauran, Vhok, and her Kael in searching for Zasian. As they search, destructive storms batter the plane as the gods Helm and Tyr fight in the heavens. Tauran and his group stop to rescue helpless citizens of the house, Vhok forced by the geas and Aliisza developing a moral code. Tauran and his group stand before the High Council in Tyr's Court and proclaim their intentions to hunt down Zasian. The High Council refuses to be involved with fiends such as Vhok and Aliisza and orders Tauran to leave the matter alone. Tauran, however, feels that Tyr's judgment has been compromised and Cyric is involved, and so he feels obligated to continue his search even without the Council's approval. As they argue, Tyr slays Helm and the sky fractures, destroying the room where the High Council meets. At the same time, Zasian and Myshik free Kashada the Nightwraith, a servant of Shar who had been imprisoned for twelve years after posing as Helm Dwarf-Friend's maidservant Ansa (the same role Aliisza had played before her capture by Banites). They head for the gateway between the House of the Triad and the World Tree, where they destroy a village of dryads in order to leave a trail for Tauran. Tauran is attacked by his friend Micus and other archons, who believe that Tauran has lost his faith and become a rogue force. Vhok is captured but freed by Aliisza, who disguises herself as Micus. The group then travels to Dweomerheart to seek the aid of Savras the All-Seeing. They are detained by guards upon entering Dweomerheart and given food that puts them asleep. When they wake and realize they've been tricked, they escape, but not before learning that Micus is behind their detainment. After escaping, Tauran and his group travel to the Third Eye, where they see visions of Zasian and Kashada stealing Azuth's staff for Cyric to kill Mystra. Somehow the group is split; Aliisza is left behind, while Tauran, Kael, and Vhok travel to the Hall of Petitions to warn Azuth. Micus approaches Aliisza and asks her to convince Tauran to stand down peacefully; Aliisza agrees, thinking she can prevent the chaos that would allow Zasian and Kashada to steal Azuth's staff. However, when the three groups converge — Tauran's group, Zasian and Kashada, and Micus and Aliisza — Kashada kills Zasian and is revealed to be an aspect of the goddess Shar. Index Characters Main characters *Kaanyr Vhok, cambion *Aliisza, alu-fiend *Tauran, astral deva servant of Tyr Supporting characters *Eirwyn, deva augur of Helm *Kael, half-drow paladin of Torm *Kashada, servant/aspect of Shar *Micus, astral deva servant of Tyr *Myshik Morueme, draconic hobgoblin *Tekthyrios, storm dragon *Zasian Menz, priest of Cyric Minor characters *Azuth, god *Garin, angel *Helm Dwarf-Friend, leader of Sundabar *Shar, goddess Mentioned characters *Mystra *Helm *Savras *Tyr Locations Primary locations *House of the Triad *World Tree *Dweomerheart Secondary locations *Plane of Shadow *Prime Material Plane/Toril: Sundabar Creatures Astral deva • Draconic hobgoblin (half-blue dragon, half-hobgoblin) • Dryad • Ghaele • Hound archon • Lantern archon • Mercane • Planetar • Solar • Shadow • Storm dragon • Treant • Wood elemental dire bear • Zelekhut Artifacts Azuth's staff • Burnblood • Lifespring • Spitefang Appendix Notes The Fractured Sky is also available in The Empyrean Odyssey omnibus. References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Thomas M. Reid Category:Published in 2008